colkinomfandomcom-20200213-history
Fransisco Riveska
Francisco Riveska is an internationally-acclaimed artist and fashion designer, most well-known for his strange sculpture work and generally odd demeanour. He frequently dresses as ridiculously as possible in public, if not just to attract attention. Background Fransisco was born somewhere he neglects to mention and apparently dropped out of primary school early and avoided all education from then on, calling it all simply 'propaganda'. Mysteriously, an expensive exhibition of the until-then-unknown artist's work appeared unexpectedly in the Louvre Gallery in 1987, and instantly became renowned around the world for its originality and ingeniousness. The first art piece he sold is the famous Crushed Orangeade Can, sold for approximately £67000 to an unknown buyer. This was the first in his series, The Futility of Mankind as Evidenced by Damaged Things, which also included the Mouldy Microwave and the Cracked Coffee Cup. His second series, Blank Canvasses, included 23 pieces all apparently painstakingly made by the artist himself. The whole series was sold to the Eight Sparrows hotel in New York, where it remains to this day. Purple Phase In 1995 the artist then went through his strange 'purple phase', in which everything he produced was a disposable item of cutlery painted with the same shade of purple spraypaint, then glued to a piece of cardboard. Art from this 5-year-long phase is considered the most valuable at the present. Over 152 pieces were produced before the artist "got bored" and ran out of paint simultaneously. He then went back to his usual work and began in earnest his fashion career, displaying his first few unisex ballgowns at the Iraz Beauty Pageant 2003. Current Work Riveska's most recent art piece is The Enormous Concrete Block, currently being displayed in the main hall of the Tate gallery in London. At 50 by 50 by 50 metres in size, it remains Riveska's largest piece. He claimed it was solid concrete, and at its centre was a mysterious, secret artistic thing. He challenged visitors to the exhibition and the media to guess what it was, and left them all stumped until the Battle of London. Battle of London Although Riveska was staying in his French chalet at the time of the battle, he was indirectly affected by the Zopran invasion. When the robots occupied the Tate Gallery, the Vandalmechs made a point of destroying only what they deemed the most "rubbish" art- Riveska's Enormous Concrete Block included. They were reportedly disappointed but unsurprised that the cube was, in fact, hollow. More importantly, they used the hijacked BBC transmission station to send worldwide video of them chopping the cube open with laserblades... to reveal it was completely empty. When the international media reported this, the public's general consensus was that Riveska had lied to them about his art. He reacted quickly by releasing a statement accusing the media and public of taking what he said "far too literally" and for using the mystery behind the cube's contents as "a capitalist media stunt", despite being accused of exactly the same thing. He retaliated later by explaining at length how the cube being empty was meaningful and artistic, in that it symbolised how "society has been conditioned to expect a spectacle instead of subtlety" and again blamed "the futility of mankind and capitalism... and the lizard alien overlords". This somehow brought his public image back to positivity and he has since announced he will create a brand new series of art to fill in the "gaps left by the tragic destruction of the world's best art". The Zopran, however, were savvy enough to only destroy what most already considered the world's worst art, thus meaning Fransisco Riveska is planning on producing even more, in the hope his work's value will increase. Category:Normos Category:Males Category:Civilians Category:Artists